


In The Thought Of You

by SkiesTheKye



Series: Without you [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lee Minhyung | Mark misses Seo Youngho | Johnny, M/M, Rule Breaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesTheKye/pseuds/SkiesTheKye
Summary: Mark had a hard time after debuting in three different sub units for NCT. He missed his days during SM Rookies. And more than that he missed his relationship with his best friend Johnny. In the night before a busy schedule, thinking of him just isn't enough.





	In The Thought Of You

Mark had barely ended promotions for NCT 127 when he was thrusted into another group, NCT Dream. This would be his third group since SM Rookies and the pressure was getting to him. He had hoped to be with Johnny, his best friend, at this point, but that was not the case. He was the oldest of the new group; their maknae only fourteen years old. He was glad that he was longer one of youngest, but he didn't want to be a hyung to six others. They were constantly asking for his advice or his time. Taeyeon said, he was like that at times and it was about time he got a taste of his own medicine. It didn't taste good.

After going back to his side of the dorm, Mark sat on the sofa that held the 13 members at the time, during their first episode of NCT Life in Bangkok. He was tired, but he knew sleep would evade him. Right now, he wished Johnny was here. The older could lull him to sleep just by talking about his day, not because Johnny was boring, but because his voice was low and smooth during the night. Johnny and Mark had great time during SM Rookies. There was never a dull moment between the two. Even the fans were excited to see them interact with each other. Mark could remember the subtlest details of Johnny during that time. The older boy had short light brown hair and small doe eyes. His lips were thin on the top and plump on the bottom. Johnny had a rounded shaped head with slightly chubby cheeks; he didn't have a baby face like the other trainees Mark had seen. The older had been known to click his tongue when he couldn't think of anything to say, he snorted when he thought something was really funny, he struggled with chopsticks every time he used them, he always missed a button on his button ups, he had Mark tie his shoes when they were running late, and he never failed to make Mark laugh. Johnny was his best friend, but at times Mark thought of him as so much more. Johnny was like his brother, who wrestled with him and picked on him, he was his mother, who took care of him when the younger was sick, and even at times Johnny was Mark's lover. They never showed it to the public and even more rarely to the members. Johnny loved embarrassing Mark in front of his hyungs by giving the younger feather-like kisses, causing Mark to turn into a tomato and babble like an idiot. But the best times for them were at night when they could be alone, snuggled close to each other in one of the empty rooms, their lips scanning over each other's faces, their hands intertwined. That had ended very quickly when Mark began to debut. The younger had to be moved away from the 'rookies' side of the dorm to a different side with the rest of his members. He really missed Johnny.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" As if on cue the voice Mark had been yearning to hear appeared in front of him. 

"I should be, but can't." Mark moved over slightly for Johnny to sit down. The older sat down next to Mark instantly reaching out for the younger. Mark moved to straddle Johnny's lap, placing his legs on either side of the older. Johnny pushed his hand against Mark's hips, making the younger relax into his touch.

"Why not? You've got a schedule." Mark smiled. He didn't know that Johnny was keeping tabs on his schedule. It made him happy.

"I was thinking about you. I missed you." Johnny smiled slightly, moving his hands underneath Mark's sweatshirt which just so happened to be his own. He had missed the younger too. "I really wanted this again." Mark leaned forward slightly, throwing his hands around Johnny's neck.

"Y'know we can always have meetings like this." Mark frowned, shaking his head.

"It's not the same. I want to be able to cuddle and wake up next you in the morning. I want to be able hear you say good night and that you love me. I want you to be able to take care of me when I don't feel good. I want you to..." Johnny pressed his lips to Mark's stopping the younger's speech. He had wanted all of those things and more. He was dying on the other side of the dorm without his best friend. He shouldn't have even been on this side of the dorm, but he had to see Mark. It was killing him not to be able to kiss and hold him like now. the two pulled away, Johnny pressing his forehead against Mark's.

"I know. I know. It's hard right now, but we can work through it, don't you think?" Mark sighed. He didn't want too. He wanted to be with Johnny now. He didn't want to wait. He stuck out his lips in a pout.

"I don't wanna." Mark pouted childishly. Johnny laughed softly before kissing the younger's nose. He always thought Mark was at his cutest when he pouted. It was Johnny's favorite thing about the younger. 

"Okay, how about this. Let's break some rules tonight and take the spare room on the 'rookies's' side, no one has to know. We'll be able to cuddle and all that stuff. Does that sound good?" Mark nodded, laying down into Johnny's chest. The older sighed. "Let me guess, you want to be carried too?" Mark nodded again, tightening his grip on the back of the older's neck. Johnny laughed, kissing the top of Mark's head before standing up. "I love you Mark Lee." Mark smiled against the older's neck. He could always get lost in the thought of Johnny, but having him around was better than that. Way better.

"I love you too."


End file.
